In Your Eyes
by Jafar's True Love
Summary: This is similar to the story "Your Eyes" under the pen name jafarjasmineforever2005 it's the same person. this is another account I made . BADFIC SLASH Aladdin/Jafar. I am no N00B infact I've written over 100 fics on the other acct.
1. Insecure Tendencies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin, or any of the characters in it.**

**Warning: This is a "badfic" contains: Slash. Eventual Aladdin/Jafar. **

**Main Pairing:Aladdin/Jafar**

**Hints of: Jafar/Jasmine, Aladdin/Jasmine.**

**I apologize that this chapter is kind of short. This is just the beginning.**

"Good morning honey," Jasmine kissed Aladdin on the cheek.

"Good morning my sweet," Aladdin looked into Jasmine's eyes.

"Can you believe we are going to be the rulers of Agrabah soon?" asked Jasmine.

"It's very hard to believe, I am very nervous. I've always been a streetrat. Stealing food, ducking the guards, I am taking a big step. I don't know if I can do it," Aladdin was very nervous.

"Yes you can. You are a smart, caring, strong man who has every quality to rule," Jasmine reassured him.

"That's reassuring," Aladdin kissed Jasmine.

Neither of them could believe that there were only two days till correlation day. Jasmine was struggling to prepare her speech.

"My speech!"Jasmine was so nervous about her speech.

"Why do you even need a speech anyway?" asked Aladdin.

"It's a speech about my feelings regarding taking this important step," Jasmine explained.

"Well, you'll do fine my love," Aladdin reassured her.


	2. The Forbidden Kiss

While helping Jasmine prepare for her speech, Aladdin hears a loud pounding at the palace door.

Aladdin opens it.

A tall, dark shadow appeared before him.

"What do you want?" asked Aladdin.

"Jafar? It can't be? You're dead, we melted you," said Jasmine.

"I need to talk to you Jasmine; I'm the one who loves you, not him. He's just using you. All he wants is to rule Agrabah. It's me that you want," Jafar told her.

"You don't love me, you never loved me. It's Aladdin I love, and we are married, so there is nothing you can do to stop it," Jasmine shouted angrily.

Jafar grabbed Jasmine and kissed her, and Jasmine pulled away slapping him.

"Just go away, leave me alone," said Jasmine.

"No I won't, I love you. He does not love you, he's just using you. I know you love me too, you wish you were married to me, not him," Jafar tried to convince Jasmine.

"No I don't, you are just so caught up in your big ego, that you think every girl you meet is so in love with you, when really everybody hates you," Jasmine was really frustrated with him.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone for now, but trust me you'll feel the same way," Jafar told Jasmine.

After Jafar was gone, Jasmine reassured Aladdin.

"You know I love you, and only you," said Jasmine.

"I know, and I trust you. I love you too," said Aladdin.

Aladdin went to get a breath of fresh air before he had to give his speech when he saw Jafar outside, Aladdin walked up to him and kissed him. It was a real sloppy kiss on the lips. It only lasted a few seconds.

Jafar pulled away and looked at Aladdin.

"What was that for? Why did you just kiss me?" asked Jafar.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Aladdin walked away.

"Wait, streetrat," Jafar called out.

Aladdin turned around and Jafar walked up to him and kissed him. This time it was much longer and more passionate. Jafar put his arm around Aladdin's waist.

"Wow," Aladdin thought.


	3. The Fight

Iago and Abu saw the kiss.

"What was that about?" Iago shrieked.

"It was nothing," Aladdin tried to cover himself up.

"If it was nothing why are you smiling?" Iago noticed the grin on Aladdin's face.

"I don't know," Aladdin was totally confused about what happened.

Aladdin decided to tell Jasmine what happened before Iago did.

"Jasmine, I have to tell you something. I kissed someone last night," Aladdin told her.

"What?" Jasmine was shocked.

"I kissed Jafar last night, I didn't know what I was doing, it didn't mean anything, trust me…" before Aladdin could say anything else Jasmine jumped in.

"You and Jafar kissed? I'm guessing you two are having an affair and thinking I won't figure it out. Well, you're quite wrong. I've already figured it out," Jasmine shouted.

"No, it's nothing like that. I love you. You know that. I don't even know why I kissed him it was stupid of me. There's nothing between us. That kiss meant nothing to me," Aladdin tried to reassure Jasmine.

"That's what they all say. Forget it, we're over!" Jasmine shouted.

"You can't say that, we're going to be ruling a kingdom together…." Aladdin began.

"I can rule alone. I don't need someone like you," Jasmine slammed the door on Aladdin.

"What have I done? I was an idiot. I've been holding on to these feelings for a long time now. I shouldn't have acted on them. My timing is so bad. Now Jasmine hates me. I don't blame her. They you know you love someone when you first kiss the person. When Jafar's lips touched mine it was like magic. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. What am I thinking? How could I love someone who does all they can to make my life miserable, and has tried to steal my girl many times? I try to keep my romantic relationship with Jasmine active, but it's just not working anymore. I guess I need to come clean, but how soon? I'm not even ready yet," Aladdin sighed.


	4. True Confessions

Aladdin tried to ignore his feelings, by keeping his relationship with Jasmine active. He was determined to try to reconcile with Jasmine to cover up his feelings for Jafar.

"I can't feel this way, I have a kingdom to run, and I can't back out. Once you make the commitment you have to stick with it. Besides, I know how Jasmine would feel, and I do care about her," Aladdin thought about it.

"Genie I need help," Aladdin pleaded.

"What is it Al?" asked Genie.

"If I told you something, well strange about me, would you think any less of me? I don't want anything to ruin our friendship," said Aladdin.

"Al Buddy, how could I ever think anything less of you?" Genie put his hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"I think I like guys," Aladdin blurted out.

"Like? You mean the way guys usually like girls?" asked Genie.

"Yeah, not you though Genie. I mean, you're the greatest friend I've ever had, but I'm not interested in you. Not like that," Aladdin confessed.

"If you were interested in me… like that, that would not ruin our friendship. Nothing would," Genie hugged Aladdin reassuringly.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Aladdin.

"How will I know if I'm…." Aladdin began.

"Gay," Genie finished.

"Yeah," said Aladdin.

"Is there someone on your mind?" asked Genie.

"Actually yes there is, we've been enemies for so long and it's about time we truce. If I had one last wish left I would wish for the courage to tell him how I feel," Aladdin admitted.

"Just tell him, he might have felt the same all along, and if you don't tell him you might miss your chance," Genie advised Aladdin.

"You're right, if I don't tell him I might miss my chance," Aladdin knew what he had to do, and went over to Jafar's lair.

"Jafar, I need to talk to you," Aladdin approached him.

"What do you want streetrat?" asked Jafar.

"Well, I need to tell you something, that might… well scare you. I know this is wrong since we're enemies, and I shouldn't even be talking to you, but I've been thinking about you for a long time. Remember when we kissed? Well, I kissed you," Aladdin began.

"How could I forget? Why did you do that anyway?" asked Jafar.

"Well I had these feelings ever since you returned to the palace. I thought maybe the kiss would clear things up. It did, that kiss hasn't left my mind yet. I think about it, and I think about you. I want to do it again and again. Jafar… I think I love you," Aladdin finally confessed.

Jafar did not know what to say.

"That's disgusting!" He finally blurted out.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…" Aladdin began.

"I know why you did, you really don't have any feelings for me. You're just saying this to keep me from hurting you. It's not going to work!" Jafar exclaimed.

"No it's not that at all…." Aladdin began.

"How could I love a filthy disgusting streetrat! Who smells like camel poop. Who has no class whatsoever, and is just plain disgusting. I couldn't love a filthy disgusting streetrat like you! Just get lost, you dirty, foul smelling, streetrat!" Jafar exclaimed.

Aladdin's eyes filled with tears as he left the room.


	5. I Love You Too

A/N: If you've seen some of the old Disney movies, a lot of couples fight before falling in love, I think that's really cute.

Jafar thought about what he said to Aladdin.

"Maybe I was a little harsh, but I just didn't see that coming. I mean, what would you do if you found out your worst enemy was in love with you? You'd be pretty shocked wouldn't you? Well, I certainly was. The truth is, I kind of like Aladdin too. While I really shouldn't, I kind of find him intriguing. I mean he's smart, and brave, he always defeats me, but he does it with such skill. Okay, okay, maybe I do love Aladdin. No! What am I thinking? I can't love someone like him." Jafar let out a sigh and looked into his crystal ball to see Aladdin. Aladdin and Jasmine apparently had made up and they were hugging and kissing.

Jafar was so angry.

"I was right, he was just saying that to protect himself. If he really loved me, he wouldn't confess his feelings then go making out with Jasmine," Jafar went to confront Aladdin.

"Aladdin you are nothing more than a liar. All you wanted to do was make Jasmine mad, and make me not hate you. It's not going to work. You and Jasmine have been planning this all along. Do you know how this makes me feel? I have feelings too you know," Jafar was hurt by seeing Aladdin and Jasmine.

"I'm sorry I even said it. Everything I said, it was all true. My timing was bad, I know it. I tried to reconcile with Jasmine to cover up my feelings for you. I know you don't feel the same and I respect that you're straight. I'm sorry for everything, I don't blame you for hating me," Aladdin walked off.

Jafar stopped him.

"Aladdin, I don't hate you at all. That's why I was so hurt by you and Jasmine. Nobody has EVER said "I love you" to me before, and I never thought I'd be hearing it from you. The truth is I've had a rough life," Jafar admitted.

"Really, tell me about it," Aladdin comforted him.

"Well, I was sent off to boarding school at the age of sixteen, because I never fit in with all the other guys. I knew there was something wrong with me. That's how I got the way I am," Jafar admitted.

"That's awful," Aladdin put an arm around Jafar.

"If Genie granted you one wish, what would you wish for?" Aladdin randomly asked.

"For the courage to tell you, that I love you too," Jafar finally admitted.


	6. It's Over

"Wow, a lot of people have said that to me, but this time it means more than it ever has. Someone you've loved for along time feeling the same way. What a great feeling," Aladdin thought.

"I will always love you, Aladdin, but if we're going to be together you have to end the relationship with Jasmine. I know you have a kingdom to run with her, and you agreed to it, and breaking your covenent would be a horrible thing to do, but if we're going to be together, you're going to have to. It wouldn't be fair to me if we were together, and you were still with her," Jafar told Aladdin.

Aladdin understood Jafar's feelings, he wanted to be with Jafar, but he also still cared about Jasmine, and didn't want to hurt her.

"For you, I will break up with her," Aladdin said softly.

Jafar leaned over and kissed Aladdin on the lips. It was a long, deep kiss knowing they would be together someday.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Jafar.

"No," Aladdin said hesitently.

"Do you want me to stop?" asked Jafar.

"No," said Aladdin.

They went all the way and Jafar and Aladdin ended up in bed together. They slept together the whole night.

The next morning, Aladdin woke up.

"Did we just.." Aladdin felt guilty about what happened.

"Yes we did," said Jafar.

"I think it was a mistake," Aladdin admitted.

"What?" Jafar was shocked to hear that.

"I mean I loved it, I really did, but I think we rushed it. I mean we were hated enemies, and now all of a sudden we're together like this. I think we need to slow down," said Aladdin.

"Slow down? You told me you loved me. That it's me you wanted to be with, and I believed you. It was all a big fat lie, you were just using me to figure out your sexual oriantation," Jafar was so hurt by what Aladdin said.

"No.. that's not true at all. I love you, I have for a long time. It's just I feel the relationship is going to fast, and we need to slow down. I want to be with you, but I haven't even told Jasmine off yet, and now we did this. I just feel it's going to fast," Aladdin told him.

"You know what, stay with her. You belong with her, you don't even love me. You are just trying to string me on, do you know how that makes me feel? I've never been loved at all, and I thought you were the first, I guess I was wrong. It's over," Jafar slammed the door in Aladdin's face. Aladdin felt like crying, but he was determined to get through him somehow.


	7. Understanding

Aladdin went out to his hovel to let out a good cry. He felt so alone in the world, like nobody cared whatsoever.

"What's troubling you young man?" asked a boy about Aladdin's age passing by.

"I slept with someone last night," Aladdin tried to explain.

"Was this the first person you slept with?" asked the boy.

"No, and before you judge me let me explain. I have been in love with this person for a very long time, and I found out he felt the same way all along. The thing is I'm married to the Princess Of Agrabah, and I have a kingdom to run, I have to break it off in order to make it fair to Jafar…." Aladdin began.

"Jafar as in the enemy of Agrabah who tried to take over the Sultan's kingdom?" asked the boy.

"Yes exactly," said Aladdin.

"Did you tell your wife yet?" asked the boy.

"No, and I don't think it matters anymore, we broke up already. I said something I should have never said, and he broke it off," Aladdin explained.

The boy sat down and talked with Aladdin.

"I'm gay too, I always knew somewhere in my heart who I was. I remember my boyfriend and I had the same experience, we went way too fast and we ended up sleeping together. I told him I think we needed to slow down as much as I loved him, I thought we needed to slow it down, and he got angry too. I wrote a letter explaining and he finally understood, and now we're back and stronger than ever," the boy told Aladdin.

"That's it, a letter that should get it out. By the way may I ask your name?" Aladdin asked.

"My name is Aadil," Aadil told him.

"I'm Aladdin," Aladdin extended his hand out for Aadil to shake.

"Well I have to get home, you take care Aladdin, bye" Aadil took off and waved from a distance.

Aladdin took out a piece of sand paper and wrote:

"Dear Jafar,

I am sorry about what I said. I would never use anybody to figure myself out. I should have never said what I said. You completely swept me off my feet when I least expected it, and I was just scared. I know what I want, and that's you.

Love,

Aladdin"

Aladdin sent the letter to Jafar's room and Jafar read it.

Jafar walked up to Aladdin and hugged him.

"I am sorry I took it too personal. I have never loved anybody before. I never knew how it felt, and now I know. You completely swept me away too. You were right, we do need to slow down. It's like one moment we're hated enemies and now we can't keep our eyes off each other," Jafar wrapped his arms around Aladdin's waist and gave him a long kiss.

The kiss lasted for a long time, what seemed like an eternity.

"I need to break it off with Jasmine. I want to be with you and only you," Aladdin hugged Jafar.

"If they throw me in the dungeon, I'll escape somehow, anything to be with you," Jafar gave Aladdin another kiss.


End file.
